


Paint

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it will be our secret, lets all act i didnt forget to post this yesterday, souyoweek2018, their doing boyfriend stuff like being cute and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: for souyoweek2018. COLORS or space.





	Paint

”there’s paint on your face”

”like your one to talk it’s all over your hands! How did you even mange that partner?” the brunettes tone was trying to be teasing but was soft, souji smiled looking down at him “maybe cause I keep placing my hands on the wall...”

yosuke sighed shaking his head “told you I should be the one painting up there but no. it’s to ‘dangerous’ and I’ll ‘fall’ blah. blah” he laughed looking up at the sliver haired man warmly, souji put the paint roller down in the pan “but it is…”,

his partner laughed again motioning souji to come down. “your such I worrywart partner the step ladder only has three steps plus it doesn’t go that high up”

souji stepped down cleaning off his hands with an old wash rag ”yeah but your shorter then me so…”

”you did not just pull a height card on me souji!”

That may have not been the best choice of words on his part… 

yosuke leaned down picking up one of the brushes pointing it towards the other man ”your so gonna get it!”

And before souji could say anything yosuke painted the side of his cheek with the pink paint covered brush, “there now I got my revenge and plus now we match” he chuckled

normally he’d get his beloved partner back and they’d go back and forth till they completely forgot doing what they were suppose to be doing. Normally instead he pulled the brunette into and hug and laugh lightly with him,

yosuke’s arms wrapped around his waist leaning in closer to the sliver haired man.

”I’m glad we’re doing this yosuke…”

”me too souji”

**Author's Note:**

> context: their gonna have a kid and painting the room for said kid (cause im a sap)


End file.
